


Hug Me

by Pumacat83



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat Therapy, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, cats are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumacat83/pseuds/Pumacat83
Summary: I was bored in class and decided to write some Dream/George fluff. Basically Dream is stressed and George helps him relax. It’s super short.
Relationships: Dream & Patches, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Georgenotfound & Patches
Kudos: 42





	Hug Me

“What’s wrong?”

Dream stood in the bathroom doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still dripping. George was waiting for him on the bed, wearing just a pair of gray sweatpants.

Dream had spent much longer in the shower than normal. Almost half an hour. He tended to take twenty-minute showers at the very most. Something was off.

“...It’s nothing,” Dream mumbled.

“Don’t lie, Dream. I can tell something’s going on. Let me help,” George insisted, standing up and pacing the length of the room to stand in front of him.

Patches bumped into the room and sat on the floor between the two boys, looking up at Dream and meowing. Dream smiled and reached down to pick up the pretty cat, scooping her up in his arms.

“I... guess I’m just kind of stressed,” Dream admitted.

George said nothing, just held his arms open. Dream hesitated, then shifted Patches over to his other arm to lean into the hug.

“Let’s go lay down, okay?” George suggested.

“Yeah, okay,” Dream replied with a soft smile.

George led the way, Dream still holding Patches, and they cuddled up together in their bed. Patches wound her way between them. Dream smiled, pressing his face into George’s neck, as the cat bumped her head against his chest. All was well. 


End file.
